Talk:Appendages
Ugh appendages are annoying, cause sometimes pieces seem to be randomly duplicated.. I have 2 6 app super fishes (identical appendages) and one of them has a random extra parry piece. Starstorm angel 13:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Did any of its ancestors have parry? Jigokuro 08:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I mean Parry attachment and both fish had it, just one of them had 2 Parry attachment pieces, while the other had 1. Wait... by asking if any of it's ancestors had parry, are you saying skills can be inherited? O_o Starstorm angel 08:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Just hypothesizing. Traits can be, and there isn't any other immediate explanation. Jigokuro 08:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that there is a certain amount of randomness in generation of pieces, such that a piece can double itself randomly.. I've seen it in other cases as well.. =/ Really? Traits can be inherited? O-o Starstorm angel 09:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Species Variation of Traits It seems that skills can also be cancelled out by other appendages.. making life extra difficult. Checking now.. I was wrong on the bird tail thing.. I said that from memory. >.< Rawr~ Starstorm angel 22:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Any reason why Spiked Tail giving Strength II T to walri was removed? I've gotten it on several of them with varying appendages already. Nelagend 22:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it must have been accidentally removed if it was there before. :) Starstorm angel 01:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Small horns+Mandibles+Insect Wings Combo (Extra Duration Piece) Okay so twice now, someone has laid down claim that this combo might give an extra duration piece, but I can confirm that it did not give this to my lizard, as it had only 3 duration attaches. However, I do have some super moths with Small Horns, Mandibles, Insect Wings, Frog Feet, Bristles, and Scorpion tail and they each have 5 duration pieces, 1 more than the expected number... Perhaps this combo gives an extra duration piece, but only to insects? More testing needed... Starstorm angel 06:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Please don't add to skill lists without extensive testing I've tested every appendage without any other appendages to see exactly what skills they have, so please don't add more skills to the appendage skill lists. If it has a skill that you think comes from that appendage and isn't listed, please test it to a reasonable extent before adding it, or let me know. ^^ However, I could be wrong on some of the skill lists in that some of the pieces I listed may have been mutations, so if you find a creature missing a physical damage piece that it should have had, then it should probably be removed. Thanks. :)Starstorm angel 20:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Appendage images in main page Is it possible to get the images of each appendage in the table on the main page. Most appendages are self explanatory, but for a few it would be nice to have them visually at a glance instead of having to make a million click-throughs. 08:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Daniel I'm going to say no simply because that page is supposed to be for people who already have a skill in mind and have enough experience to know what apps look like. You should be checking for skills you want first, which, if that is the case, I would direct you to the skills page. Loading up pictures everywhere would take up too much space, and I don't think we can add another column without making everything hard to see. BirdSpirit 00:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I positively hate breeding certain apps onto certain critters. Leave me aline on my talk page if you have any tips?